1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to mats used as floor coverings. Certain embodiments relate to bathmats located in or near bathtubs and showers.
2. Description of Related Art
Mats have been used for many years to absorb water in wet environments, provide adequate traction in slippery areas, provide cushioning, and protect flooring materials. Mats may be made from carpet, woven fabric, rubber, plastic, and many other materials.
A bathmat is one type of mat. Bathmats are often placed at the exit of bathtubs and showers. Some bathmats are designed to be placed inside a bathtub or shower to provide traction, cushioning, or increased comfort. Some bathmats are less than one inch thick, while other bathmats can be five or more inches thick.